


Goodnight Daddy

by little_lost_panda



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gavin calls ryan daddy, Gen, GunslingerGirl!AU, I suck at writing im sorry, its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_lost_panda/pseuds/little_lost_panda
Summary: Sleepy Gavin says something he doesn't mean to. Ryan is okay with this.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kahnah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahnah/gifts).



> I needed some fluff after that last chapter of Nowhere Kids and this came into being and its unedited and I haven't written anything in a while so I know its bad.

"Goodnight Gavin." Ryan says exasperated, carding a hand through the boys hair in hopes it would calm the lad enough for him to sleep. 

"But I don't want to sleep Ryan!" Protesting, Gavin crawled from under the covers once more. Once settled in the hit man's lap he looked up at his guardian with a wide grin. "Can we play just a bit more Ryan please!" 

"No Gavin. Go to bed." Grumbling the boy let himself be tucked back in. Minutes passed and it seemed like the boy was finally falling asleep so Ryan let himself sigh before standing up. Mumbling a bit Gavin rolled over, his voice a bit louder now. "--ddy." 

Amused Ryan pulled the covers up higher, quietly asking the sleepy boy what he had said. 

"Said night Daddy." Gavin mumbled, snuggling deeper in the blanket. 

Frozen, Ryan mouth the word to himself over and over trying to wrap his head around it. That was a new one, even by Gavin's standards. 

"I'm sorry!" Gavin was suddenly in his face, eyes wide with tears pooling at their edge. "I'm sorry Mister Haywood, it won't happen again, I didn't mean to say it I promiseitwonthappenagain!" He cried, hands reaching as if to hold onto his guardian but pulling back before reaching him.

Ryan muttered "Mister Haywood?", making Gavin freeze. Loud sobs escaping, Gavin curled in on himself, shaking. 

" 'm sorry, 'm sorry." Pulling the boy close Ryan shushed him. Groaning, Ryan ran a hand through his hair, trying to think of what to do. His Gavin was upset and he had no Jack or Geoff to turn to for help. 

"Gavin." Looking up at his guardian Gavin hiccupped, green eyes looking lost. "Calm down Gavin, I'm not mad." His eyes lit up a bit, still guarded slightly in distrust. 

"You're not?" 

"No. I'm.....confused. But not mad." Ryan answered, snuggling the boy a bit closer, smiling at Gavin's contented sigh. "Dad?" 

"Didn't mean to say it." He mumbled against Ryan's chest. "Won't say it again." 

"Well....how about not in front of the others." Ryan suggested, unable to ignore how his heart had leapt at Gavin's slip. 

"Wot?" Eyes truly lighting up now, Gavin gave the man a watery grin. "Really?" 

"Why not?" Ryan shrugged, smiling at Gavin's giggle. 

"Thanks Dad." Slowly, as if Ryan might change his mind. 

Rolling his eyes Ryan tucked the boy back into the bed, placing a quick kiss to the top of his head. "Goodnight Gavin."

"Night Daddy."


End file.
